Illuminando l'oscuro
by veranatalie
Summary: Niente è quello che sembra ad Hogwarts:siamo sicuri che Harry abbia sempre saputo tutto?Sesto libro, Draco,l’aula dove lui e Piton avevano discusso la serata della festa di Natale.Per chi è convinto che la verità si celi nelle parole di chi la racconta.


**In tutti i capitoli di questa storia, o quasi, partirò da un passo del libro. Mi scuso in anticipo per la mia pignoleria nelle traduzioni, ma questa è la mia versione dei fatti e ne faccio quello che mi pare : ) Tra l'altro, neanche ho le traduzioni italiane del Principe Mezzosangue e delle Reliquie della Morte, li ho letti in inglese …**

**In questo capitolo e nel prossimo vi chiedo di immaginarvi un Harry talmente confuso dalla conversazione appena origliata da non rendersi conto che Hermione era presente alla festa di Lumacorno anche dopo che lui era rientrato. Solo aveva parlato con McLaggen troppo presto. O troppo tardi … E' l'unica condizione che vi pongo perché la mia storia sia convincente. Per il resto tutto combacerà coi fatti del libro … sebbene andrà oltre il punto di vista di Harry. Spero non vi sembri troppo confusionario questo incipit, man mano andrò avanti tutto si farà più … **_**chiaro**_**. Ora, senza altri indugi :**

**- Il**_**lumi**_**nando l'oscuro -**

**Capitolo 1 : Senso ed interpretazioni**

" _Harry ebbe appena un secondo per accorgersene : udì i passi di Malfoy dall'altra parte della porta e si tolse di mezzo proprio nel momento in cui essa si spalancò; Malfoy percorse il corridoio, sorpassando l'entrata dell'ufficio di Lumacorno, svoltando l'angolo lontano e sparendo dalla vista. Osando a malapena respirare, Harry stette raggomitolato verso il basso mentre Piton emerse lentamente dalla classe. Con un'espressione illeggibile, tornò alla festa. Harry rimase per terra, nascosto dal Mantello, la sua mente nel frattempo galoppava." Capitolo 15 de IL PRINCIPE MEZZOSANGUE_

Draco Malfoy: una delle più pericolose e affascinanti maschere che recitavano la propria parte nell'altrettanto incantevole ed ingannevole Hogwarts. C'era chi per lo più recitava se stesso, chi s'era scelto il proprio ruolo, chi nascondeva misteriosi segreti, chi non sapeva più chi era.

Lui era un caso a sé stante: la sua era la maschera dell'impassibilità e della decisione, il suo ruolo, d'altronde, un ruolo assegnatogli fin dalla nascita, un ruolo predestinatogli non tanto dal suo cognome, quanto da schemi ben più ampi e persino a lui sconosciuti.

Draco Malfoy: "the calm and collected" così lo chiamavano. Ma tanto calmo e padrone di sé non sembrava quella sera, appena uscito a passo spedito dall'aula in cui aveva avuto l'ennesima discussione con il professor Piton. Era devastato, combattuto, il mare in tempesta. Non ebbe neanche l'accortezza di accorgersi che la porta che aveva spalancato si era aperta alquanto lentamente, come se qualcosa vi fosse appoggiato dall'altra parte, tanto era immerso nel dialogo appena avuto con il suo mentore.

Mentre sorpassava il chiasso proveniente dall'uscio della sala dove la festa continuava imperterrita, continuò a riflettere. Severus voleva aiutarlo nel suo compito, Severus, un uomo che doveva ben sapere che quando il Signore assegnava una missione ordinando di rimanere "in incognito" intendeva " se anche uno solo del nostro circolo sa qual è la tua missione ti farò soffrire nel peggior modo possibile". Era uno di poche parole, il _loro Signore. _Uno che sapeva spiegarsi benissimo anche solo con i fatti e che di certo sapeva dove _ferire_ le persone… Strano che un essere talmente disumano riuscisse a comprendere la loro debole natura così profondamente…

Ma il suo compito era agire, non giudicare. Neanche Severus, uno dei servitori più devoti, poteva permettersi di giudicare, perciò perché era sbottato così nei confronti della sua missione? Lui stesso lo aveva istruito, gli aveva insegnato a proteggersi ed a muoversi dentro al _loro mondo_, perché non poteva fidarsi e lasciarlo fare una volta tanto? Una volta che c'era in gioco ben più che la cosiddetta gloria, senso di riuscita e scemenze varie? Perché ancora una volta davanti al suo padrino, per ordine del _suo Signore_, doveva comportarsi da bambino viziato e immaturo così da non potergli rivelare che sapeva cosa stava facendo, sapeva dove andava incontro ma che doveva provare a vincere questa sua battaglia personale o non ci avrebbe trovato nessuna ragione per combattere. Combattere per _lui, _combattere per la vita … Tutto poteva perdere senso in un attimo. Ma anche acquistarne. Il giovane Malfoy non aveva mai considerato quest'ultima possibilità.

E _bastò_ un attimo : appena svoltato il corridoio Draco si trovò catapultato contro il muro , senza alcun avvertimento, senza alcun suono. O meglio, solo un leggero _sibilo_, come un bisbiglio di un incantesimo. Era bloccato per il collo da una forza devastante,non riusciva a muoversi per cercare la fonte di quel lento strangolamento. I suoi occhi scrutarono con movimenti rapidi a destra e a sinistra del corridoio, rimase per minuti ad aspettare che qualcosa si mostrasse al suo sguardo. Finché una sagoma confusa varcò gradualmente il limite tra la parte lontana e oscura _a destra_ del corridoio e il riflesso dei candelabri alla di fronte a lui che la rendevano sempre più chiara ai suoi occhi.

Dapprima un vestito blu, anzi azzurro … no, verde acqua. In quella posizione la luce quasi lo accecava ma sforzando sempre più gli occhi riuscì a distinguere una ragazza elegantemente vestita, probabilmente appena uscita dal ballo,che gli puntava una bacchetta contro. Dei boccoli scuri, castani forse, ma che importava il colore? Le cadevano morbidi e lunghi ricoprendo le spalle. Aveva un viso _stranamente_ familiare …

" S-sangue sporco, so che magari è il tuo scopo ma tra poco smetterò di respirare" riuscì ad emettere quelle parole quasi per miracolo, sebbene la presa dell'incantesimo era diminuita.

" Vedo che anche nei momenti più difficili il serpente non perde la sua lingua velenosa"

"Cos'è, vogliamo giocare ai doppi sensi …iiah!" la ragazza gli fece capire rafforzando la stretta dell'incantesimo che non sarebbe riuscito a distrarla con il suo solito sarcasmo. Non poteva giocare, non con lei.

"Malfoy, non è il momento di scherzare. Gridavi così forte contro Piton che appena uscita dalla festa, a distanza di due corridoi, ho sentito abbastanza da procurarti per lo meno un processo al Wizengamot … Sai che è _vero_"

Se Draco avesse potuto avrebbe riso, o meglio, trattenuto una risata. Gli faceva quasi tenerezza. Quasi. _Tanto intelligente eppure tanto ottusa …_

"Le parole sono così ingannatrici, Granger … Come puoi dire dove sta la verità e dove il falso giudicando le parole? Per di più, chi ti crederebbe? Una strega minorenne contro l'erede di una delle famiglie magiche più antiche della Gran Bretagnaahh"

Hermione rinvigorì nuovamente la presa ma appena sentì un rumore proveniente dall'entrata della festa si distrasse e mosse la bacchetta in modo da dissolvere l'incantesimo. Fu allora che Malfoy approfittò per fare la sua mossa : la prese senza tanti complimenti per le spalle così da essere lui ora ad imprigionarla con il suo alto fisico sul muro opposto.

"Dimmi ora, manteniamo la stessa prospettiva da questa parte?"

Osservò lo sguardo della ragazza passare da sorpreso a insofferente a … che cos'era quel sorrisetto che si formava mentre i suoi occhi guardavano oltre la sua spalla? Si voltò e vide il professor Lumacorno con i piedi piantati a terra, lo sguardo basito, la bocca aperta e asciutta : un'espressione che non gli faceva per niente giustizia. Era la sua serata: prima era stato fortunato a non essere ripreso o cacciato per essersi imbucato alla festa, ora come si tirava fuori da questo casino? Si girò verso l'esile figura intrappolata dietro di lui che lo guardava in tono di sfida.

_Pensa a una scusa, Draco, pensa a una scusa, pen …_

Ed eccola balenargli in mente. Il professore aveva visto, senza dubbio, ma stava a lui l'interpretazione dei fatti. Ed era fin troppo facile data l'ambiguità della situazione.

"Professore, la prego di scusarmi, non volevo in alcun modo arrecare danno alla sua festa ma c'è un motivo per cui mi sono prima imbucato, poi dileguato … Stavo cercando Miss Granger, quando mi hanno riferito di averla vista uscire dalla festa, cercavo di convincerla a rimanere … Mi dispiace se le mie … come dire, _avances_ possano essere sembrate scortesi o infervorate"

"Ma cosa …"

"Oh, Miss Granger non posso che dare pienamente ragione al signor Malfoy, andarsene a quest'ora? E con una talmente _dedita_ compagnia? E siamo ormai a Natale!"

Hermione non poteva credere alle sue orecchie e cercò di ribattere alle stupidaggini che uscivano a fiumi dalla bocca del Serpeverde e del professore non rendendosi ancora conto che, mentre Malfoy incantava il professore con il suo indiscutibile talento retorico, l'aveva allo stesso tempo i_ncantata_.

Malfoy le rivolse lo sguardo più sinceramente dolce che avesse mai visto sulla faccia di chiunque in tutta la sua vita. Non c'era che dire: un attore straordinario, a suo agio in ogni situazione, non sapeva se riservargli ammirazione o ribrezzo.

"Ti andrebbe di rientrare?" le sussurrò, abbastanza piano da sembrare un _bisbiglio_, abbastanza forte perché potesse sentire Lumacorno alle loro spalle. E suo malgrado si ritrovò ad annuire e ad allacciare le sue dita con quelle affusolate e pallide della mano a lei tesa. La mente annebbiata, le membra vive ed atrofizzate allo stesso tempo. Aveva capito l'andazzo: volente o nolente, era sotto il suo controllo. Provare ad opporsi in questo momento in cui il giovane era così concentrato su di lei sarebbe stato completamente inutile, nonché sfiancante.

Si diressero verso l'entrata dell'ufficio di Lumacorno, con Draco che le faceva strada da bravo cavaliere, osservandola attentamente e continuando a sorriderle.

"Sorridimi" le bisbigliò, questa volta molto più piano. E pur non volendo fare il suo _gioco_, i suoi muscoli le imposero di addolcire lo sguardo e sorridergli di rimando.

Anche Lumacorno sembrò aver notato questo scambio di tenerezze e non sospettando nulla, li fece entrare e si avviò verso l'orchestra. E fu in quel momento che Malfoy le si avvicinò ancor di più fino a sfiorargli l'orecchio e continuò la prassi dei sussurri:

"Se te lo stai chiedendo: no, non sei sotto l'Imperius. Sì, sei sotto un incantesimo di obbedienza. No, non ti lascio andare finché non troviamo un accordo che ti impedisca di spifferare ciò che dici di aver sentito. Ora puoi dire quello che ne pensi, solo a me, preferibilmente con un tono di voce adeguato- disse, con il suo tipico sorrisetto ironico sulle labbra.

_Come se potessi mettermi a gridare aiuto a mio piacimento …_

"Penso che per me tu sei e sempre sarai l'essere più spregevole che abbia mai avuto il dispiacere di incontrare dopo Voldemort" Draco inarcò un sopracciglio al sentire un'affermazione talmente azzardata e dal suo punto di vista _ignorante. _"Anzi, in questo momento anche lui mi fa meno schifo di te"

Nonostante la forte tentazione di rispondere per le rime ai suoi insulti, Draco si convinse di avere cose ben più importanti di cui occuparsi: cercò disperatamente con lo sguardo quello stordito spirito del Natale che era Lumacorno. Dopo essere stato beccato prima a intrufolarsi alla festa, poi a costringere la Granger su di un muro doveva far credere al professore essere davvero interessato alla sua tanto cara studentessa. Stupida festa, stupido organizzatore …

Ed ecco che lo vide allontanarsi dall'orchestra, che stava giusto attaccando un valzer. E capì esattamente le sue intenzioni. _Ma che premura …_

Si diresse al centro della stanza e disse a voce alta : "Credo che sia il momento di rallegrare un po' voi giovani e farvi ballare …" Draco lo vide ammiccare chiaramente nella sua direzione, cosa che passò inosservata dall'intera folla eccetto per Piton, che lo guardò accigliato. Il ragazzo lo guardò torvo a sua volta, non aveva bisogno di altre ramanzine, soprattutto in questo momento alquanto delicato. La sua parte andava recitata alla perfezione, faceva parte del gioco.

Fece per prendere la mano della Granger, come un perfetto gentiluomo , girandosi così da essere nella giusta angolazione rispetto al corrente insegnante di pozioni, che in fin dei conti non si era rivelato di alcun impiccio nei suoi piani, anzi … ma un ragazzo tarchiato e ancor più alto di lui si intromise.

"Scusa Malfoy ma sono io il cavaliere di Herm stasera e ho un conto in sospeso … "

_Ci mancava il pretendente … _

"Che maniere … Non ti ha mai detto nessuno che è _la donna_ che sceglie?"

_Ironico, oggi mi toccherebbe dire il contrario … _pensò la donna.

Malfoy la guardò: non sembrava affatto sollevata dalla presenza di quell'energumeno, non dovette neanche concentrarsi per farle cambiare espressione, il suo disagio era naturale. Ora avrebbe dato una _basilare_ lezione di etichetta.

" Hermione, ti prego, mi concederesti questo ballo?"

Lei si volse verso di lui. La sua voce era suadente , il suo sguardo serafino, fisso nei suo occhi. Dentro di lei invece una tumultuosa battaglia era in corso tra quella infinitesima parte del suo sistema nervoso che le dava ancora retta, e l'incantesimo che lentamente prendeva sempre più il sopravvento.

" Con … _immenso_ piacere Draco" la sua voce aveva lo stesso tono di quella del ragazzo, rifletteva negli occhi il suo stesso sguardo adorante. Era alla sua mercé, la _possedeva_. Inevitabilmente, come in una storia da tempo ripetuta.

Draco la osservò compiaciuto mentre le porgeva la mano e rivolse un sorrisetto ancor più compiaciuto a Mclaggen che li guardava a bocca aperta farsi strada nella massa danzante.

… **le recensioni sono più che ben accolte, positive e negative. Anzi, se avete qualche giudizio negativo e costruttivo da darmi non esitate. Accolgo ogni tipo di parere. Grazie a chi a letto fin qui.**


End file.
